


Mei 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild universe.





	Mei 5

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild universe.

Mei… honey, are you up there?

No!

Uh, ok… so who am I talking to then?

The Frog Princess! And the Frog Princess doesn’t want to talk right now, Uncle Duo.

Well, would the Frog Princess like an ice cream bar, cause it’s sort of melting…

……what flavor?

Chocolate, of course.

Well, ok. If it’s just gonna melt anyway. I guess you can come up.

Thanks. Uh… here. Mind if I sit down long enough to eat mine?

S’ppose.

Nice tree house you got here.

…

Your Dad did a real good job on it.

…

Though I bet your Mom made those pillows. Never seen lily pad shaped pillows before.

…

Uh… you just dripped ice cream on your pants.

…

Your Mom won’t be happy with me if that stains.

I don’t care if Mommy isn’t happy.

Mei! That’s not nice!

So? I’m not very happy right now either! It’s not fair! I don’t want a baby brother!

But why not? I think a new baby would be cool!

He’ll want to play with all my stuff! And he’ll want to come up in my tree house!

Well, sharing is always good…

I don’t want to share! This is my tree house! Daddy made it special for me!

Maybe your Dad will make him his own?

Uncle Duo… this is the only tree in our yard!

Uh… I could buy him a tree now, and we could plant it out back and maybe it would be big enough by the time he’s old enough to climb?

…

Don’t cry, sweetheart! What’d I say?!

I’m gonna have to share you too? You’re my God father and I don’t want you to be… his God father too!

Oh trust me, honey… I couldn’t handle another kid. You’re all the God child I need. We’ll just get your Dad to ask Uncle Heero or something, ok?

Well… ok. And we can still go to the zoo? Just the two of us?

Sure. Though we can take the new baby places sometimes to…

I don’t want to! He’s already getting Mommy and Daddy! He can’t have you too!

Uh… what? I think I’m missing something here…

The other kids told me at school when I told in show and tell that I was getting a baby brother! They said this is ‘the end’! They said that things will never be the same! That babies are just stinky and they cry all the time and they take your Mommy and Daddy away from you!

God, kids are like little tiny rumor mongers, aren’t they? Sheesh, sweetie… didn’t we have a nice long talk about not believing everything people tell you, after that little misunderstanding about people who shave being werewolves?

Yeah? So what part’s not true?

Well… babies do kind of stink when they need changed, but the rest of the time they smell kinda good. Like baby powder and stuff. And they cry sometimes, but they’re pretty easy to make happy… they just want to be clean and dry and fed.

…

And they don’t take your Mom and Dad away.

But they won’t have any time for me anymore. Tommy said so. He said that’s what happened when he got a little sister.

Well, see? Right there’s the difference! You aren’t getting a sister… you’re getting a brother. All the difference in the world!

Really?

Oh yeah… you’re the Frog Princess, right? Well, every Princess needs minions, don’t they?

Well… yeah. But I thought Uncle Trowa and Uncle Quatre were my minions?

Only when they have the time to play Simon Says with us… a baby brother will be here all the time, see?

And he has to do what I say?

Well… not exactly. This is like… uh… a new game.

I don’t think I’m going to like this game…

No, it’ll be fun! See, the idea is that you can’t make the new baby do what you say, but you have to make him like you so much that he wants to do what you say! Yeah… I like that idea; that covers all the bases, right?

Is this a new game, Uncle Duo? Cause you don’t seem to know the rules.

Well, I think this is a game that will have to evolve a little bit as we go. Since… you know… we haven’t met the new kid yet.

What if he’s mean?

You aren’t mean, are you?

…

Mei?

Maybe a little bit. I told Daddy I didn’t want Mommy to be fat anymore because she’s no fun now that she’s all big. Daddy wasn’t very happy…

I’ll bet not. You don’t tell a hormonal woman she’s fat. Listen, sweetie… your Mom will get over that after the baby gets here. You should have seen how big she was before you were born!

Really?

Yes, really. She’ll be her old self again, your Dad won’t be so up-tight, and the new baby won’t be mean. Your Mom and Dad did a pretty good job raising you so far, so I think they’ll manage to keep this new kid in line.

And he’ll be my for real minion? All the time?

If you play the game right and are really nice to him so that he likes you lots. Then he’ll follow you around like a loyal puppy and be more than happy to do whatever you say. Uh… ask. Whatever you ask.

Cool! I’ll never have to clean my own room again!

Uh… ok… wait, maybe I should rethink these rules…


End file.
